Bicycle saddles are often stolen and left out in inclement weather because they cannot be removed from the bicycle without the use of tools or by removing the saddle post along with the saddle.
Exercise bicycle saddles can be viewed as uncomfortable and are not always thoroughly cleaned between users. This can result in physical pain to the rider and a potential spread of staph, fungi, and yeast on publicly shared bicycle saddles.